The present invention generally relates to animal housing and, more particularly, to dog houses having selectively controllable, heat retention properties.
Dog houses are typically employed with dogs who are kept outside of their master's house for prolonged periods of time. Generally, dog houses are simple structures comprised of a frame, wooden boards attached to the framing so as to enclose the structure, and some weather protective coating placed on the outwardly facing surfaces of the boards to prevent degradation of the structure. The houses, however, are not insulated or at most, contain hay or some form of bedding positioned therein to retain heat.
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a dog house that includes selectively controllable heat retention properties.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a dog house that will result in less food consumption by the dog living therein.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.